Penatration
by Mikaoru Yuzuki
Summary: The twins are victoms in a visouse murder leaving only hikaru to his own thoughts. Hikaru descises himself as his dead brother, and swears revenge on the subject of his murers. All the while uncovering the secrets his brother left behind.
1. Good,Bad,Worse

(i apoligize for miss spellings, and im sorry if you think my storrie sux. please dont comment unless you have constructive crytisisum.)

It had been a normal day. Nothing strange had happened for the most part, as far as I was concerned. But maybe if I had been paying more attention to my surroundings and not so much on the everyday drama of high school, maybe I would have knowdised the stranger fallowing us.

Kaoru was with me everywhere I went, just like normal. The host club had the same customers as it had last week to our knowledge anyway. Looking back now, I realize how much we took for granted. Like just being able to see Kaoru every morning when I woke up. Or being able to look over and see his face whenever I pleased. Just Kaoru's breathing was something to cherish.

Why? Because, despite what way our lives turn. Regardless of what we do to stop it, there is tragedy all around us… everyone walks around thinking; "oh yeah I feel bad for those who have been hurt or abused, or have suffered a loss." But when it comes down to it. No one ever thinks; "This could rely happen to me" because… on an average day… if you're still living, and surviving and breathing. It means nothing terrible ever really did happen. If you still have every bit of your life attached from when you wake up to when you go to sleep at night, than chances are nothing is going to happen to you tomorrow. Yeah I COULD stop breathing in my sleep and die. But I'm confident it won't happen. When you think about it though, Things can go from good to bad and from bad to worse in less than a school day. But I guess this wasn't our abridge school day anyway.

We had to stay behind after the rest of the school left, to study. Normally, at least 100 other people would be on school grounds doing the same as us. But today was a Friday. The last Friday of November, and no one wanted to be in school. It was just Kaoru, me and about 30 other people scattered about the entire campus. It made things quite, easier to concentrate. The library was empty and you could actually read… not that I read anyway… my brother dose… my brother did… I would rather finish my algebra home work and study for the math test I had coming up. Knowing Kaoru I'd have to do most of the studying for both of us and give him the answers later. But that was ok. I enjoyed that. He could do both our spelling English and writing home work, and I'd do our math, trig, and geology. That's one of the advantages of having someone that looks exactly like you. No one would ever be able to tell who did whose work, or who turned in the others. It made school easy… I don't get that any more… and I never will again.

"I'm going to turn this in." Kaoru grumbled closing a fantasy novel. One thing about Kaoru is, he never wanted to be stuck in reality. He created a world of his own to distract himself from what was really happening in the world. It was artistic and colorful. He brought a happy orah with him were ever he went.

"Why, are you done with it already?" I chuckled.

"No I just can't get into it. Not enough drama." He explained.

"Drama king." I teased as he stood and slid his chair in.

"I know you are but what am I?" Kaoru teased not missing a beet. I miss his smart remarks and snappy come backs…. By now you're probably realizing that this story IS NOT going to have a happy ending… and you're quite right. This will be painful to describe but we should get to the tragedy, shall we?

"Don't be long I need help with my spelling. Some of these words don't make any sense what so ever." I sighed.

"Okay, dunce, I'll be right back." Sometimes I don't need to know what Kaoru was thinking, I can just tell by the way he looked at me. It was like we could read each other's minds. The look he gave me that moment…. A look of undying love. The kind of longing stare you would only get from your true lover. A look of passion… and taboo. I enjoyed it, much, much too much.

I didn't start to worry until exactly fifteen minutes before I heard him scream. I had started back to the check out desk with my school bag draped over my shoulder in hopes that he had gotten caught up there. But by the time I had made it there the librarian was already locking the door and I was hiding behind a pillar.

I knew that there was no way he would leave without me, and as the thought came my suspicions were proven.

"HIKARUUUUU!" it was high pitched, panicked. But unmistakably is voice. I dropped my bag and bolted in the direction of his screaming. Darting threw bookshelves, and throwing open office doors desperately searching. It was less like he was calling me, and more like his voice was screaming from inside my head.

"HIKA-CHAN! HIKARU! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Than a door to one of the offices I had previously checked, slammed closed with an ear splitting bang. Urgently I scrambled to the door and threw it open, only to be surprised by a greedy kiss.

"It sounded like you were dyeing!" I screeched pushing him away slightly but not letting him from my grasp.

"I wanted to see how badly I could scare you." He chuckled diabolically. I smiled darkly seeing his thought process.

"That's not very nice of you." I grinned deviously, as I pressed him against the wall and myself.

"I think you're getting a little carried away." He breathed in my ear while I nibbled at his neck.

"But don't you think taboo is sexy, dear brother. Tell me what your sexual fantasy is." I chuckled, my teeth grazing at his soft skin.

"Nii-chan." Kaoru moaned. The sound still ringing threw my ears. Together we were a force not to be reckoned with. Together we could be one. I knew every part of him, and he knew every part of me. I still know all of him. Our bodies were the same, and when you put them together…. OH baby.

He grabbed my chin and mover my lips from his neck to his mouth in one sudden move. That was it. That was all we needed to get out of control, to adventure into a different world, a world of taboo.

Sex between two people that know each other well enough to know exactly what they are thinking at exactly the same time… have sex in a very different way from someone you've only known for a period of your life span. We had a schedule… or… an order rather, that we go in.

I touch him here.

He strokes there.

I kiss him like this.

He scratches my back like that.

I push him down, rolls me around. He's on top now. Oh. oh.

Why can't we stay here? Why can't we stay here?

Because oh loath full souls, life is not fair.

Then… ahhhh the climax. It was amazing. His cum face I mean. Identical as mine, and if we did it right, we would climax at the same time. It was like watching yourself make a face in a mirror, only sexier, and there's another person there that you can touch. As far as taboo goes… Haven't you ever wanted you have sex with yourself? We could. And we liked it.

This was good. This was the good part. Than…. It went bad… really bad. Very bad.

"Hika?" Kaoru whispered as I fished my clothes from under the office table.

"Kao?" I smiled turning to face him. If there were words to describe the way my expression looked, I would say the smile fell from my face. Kaoru was full of fear.

"Someone… is watching us." He gasped. I fallowed his gaze. Four dark hooded figures peered in threw the wide open door. This is worse… this is where good, and bad turn to worse.

We tried to fight. It was no use… they we're strong… to strong. They taped our heads together so my eyes were on his.

"I love you brother." He cried, as if he would never see me again. He was right…. I never did see him again. It's too early in the story to tell you all of what happened. What I can say without ruening the tragedy is that when I watched my brother die that night…. It was like watching myself die, except…. I could see my own reflection in his eyes. I watch his soul leave his body. But I could feel it to. It was as if I was dieing with him. I watched the life leave his eyes and with his life he took my being, and everything inside of me.…. And it was the most awful thing I've ever experienced. The most awful thing I will ever experience. For the rest of my life, and the next one to come, and the next, and the next after that.

"Has he spoken yet?" Tamaki asked.

"He hasn't said a word." Haruhi was watching the young red haired Hitachiin, who was sitting by a window in a wheel chair, staring blindly out the open shutters.

"Which one is he?" he asked worried.

"I don't know if he is Hikaru or Kaoru, if that's what you mean." She looked down at the glistening engagement ring on her left hand, a tear slid slowly down her porcelain cheek.

"Why us? Why tare our family apart, Tono?" her voice cracked when she said the word family. Tamaki didn't answer, all he could do was stare into her eyes with all the sincerity he could concur, and wipe away her tears. Tamaki knew that out of the five of them, Haruhi was the closest to the twins. And losing one of the host club was bad enough. The fact that they had lost two of their friends…. Was devastating.

"Did they tell you what happened to him?" Kyuoya asked, trying not to pry.

"No… they just said that one of the twins was dead, and they needed me to identify which one… because their mother couldn't tell…" Haruhi's eyes fell back to the Hitachiin. Huni sat with his head almost between his knees a stream of salt water coating his eyes.

"It's not fare!" he bellowed. "He was so young!" he stood suddenly picking up the wood chair he was sitting on, and chuking it across the room. The chair shattterd against the wall, making Everyone in the room jummp…. Except the lonesome red hared teen, who had taken his attention from the window, and now had his eyes pinned to the small blond boy.

"the world doesn't matter how old you are Huni." He laughed. His voice sounded like cracking pavment, but he was use to having people serprised with him… exsept now it was only him.

"Kaoru." Haruhi She sighed. "You're Kaoru." Kaoru's head spun around, so that his sunken, torn pail face was gazing toward her.

"You can tell by the sounds of our voice." Kaoru flatly acknowledged. "Then sure… I'm Kaoru…"

Tamaki steped forward, he hardly seemed princly at this point. Princes hardly have time to cry… princes don't have dark circles under their eyes, their voices don't crack, and their hair is always perfect. Right now thogh, the very king of the host club didn't much care for looks, or sex apeal. For the first time scince the twins had met him, tamaki looked like a normal person struck by pain. No acting… no fake tears… the real deal.

"Oh kaoru…." He sighed kneeling beside his wheel chair. "what did they do to you?"

No words. No body languadge. No answer. No comment. Kaoru just symply gazed into his eyes, without any real perpouse. Then suddenly…. Very sudenly, he shook… and just as quikly he pulled himself into a ball and began whailing. Shakeing. Crying. Screaming.

Tamaki was frozen with shock. Kouya was the first to move, raping his arms around the pethetic excuse of a man, wallowing in his own pain, whispering soothing, comforting words. Than Tamaki, and haruhi, hand and hand held them both close. Huni sat up on kaorus knee and buried himself in his chest, while mori created a blanket of arms around the whole of them.

It wasn't easy to get out of a hospital/rehabilitation center, and be moved instantly back home, back to school. Back to life… Kaoru could have done this. He was emotionaly strong, he could realy deal with things. But not me. It was hard enough to come to his name, but despite the fact there was only one of us left, that not even haruhi could tell us apart… it crushed me. But I didn't want to be me anymore anyway. I wanted to be some one else entirly. My brother's identaty was shared with me already, as was mine with him. It seemed the simplest agreement. The healthyest thing for me, even if it wasn't healthy to began with. Kaoru was a stronger man than me.

I walked into ouran that day with a promise I made to my brother, With the last breath that left his lips. I will find who did this. I know that they are students. And I will kill them… point blank. It might not be today. It might not be tomaro. But before the police find them, I will kill them, and now thanks to their own stupidity, I know exactly how im going to do it. By the end of the month those girls will wish they killed both the hitachiin twins… no, no… they'll wish they never messed with us to begin with.

First step was math class. I entered the room and was instantly hit by a tital wave of eyes. I wasn't entirly unexpectant of this. Its been happening eversince I got out of the hospital. But that's not to say I was use to it. For some reason I almost felt unwelcome, like I wasn't realy sapose to be there. It confused me. I got to my desk, it had piles of flowers and a picture of kaoru (or was it me?) smiling for the school yearbook. No it was defanetly kaoru, we switched places on picture days. How ironic…

I stoped suddenly… striken by his face. For a moment I wasn't sure what to do. Did they expect me to start crying? A sing of pain struck my heart and I traced his face in the picture frame. Then… I closed my eyes laid the picture down softly and quitely made my way to his desk.

The rest of the class like hell. It was like no one could stop staring at me. And after class, everyone left quite suddenly. As if I was toxic, or like I was about to start crying on every one of them at once.

I probably looked a little confed because a girl I had never seen before started to giggle from beside me.

"This is when you stand up and move to your next class." She smiled at me.

"oh… right." I stood, and started to walk away but then I was at hikaru's.. my desk again, and I was a little stuck.

"are you okay, kaoru?" I winced at the mention of his name, but I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry.. of coarse your not okay. Your brother is dead. It dosent take a rocket scientist to see that you were very close to him." It was how she jusy said it… so casualy. She knew I didn't want sympothy.

"You'll never imagen the pain…" My voice came cracked.

"I can tho…." I spun on my heal so that her face was facing my own.

"How… how could you say that? Wha… Do I even know you? Who even are you?" I spat.

"I wont take offence to that because I know what you'r going threw. But you know I lost a twin to. And how could you say you don't know me? We've been sitting right next to eachother for two years. Kaoru… don't you recognize me." There was a pleading look in her eye, like she would start crying.

"Kaoru, im your girl friend! What did they do to you?" The girls voice was hushed, but huried. She looked at me as if she owed me something.

"M-my girlfriend?" I glared at her in disbeleafe. "If you're my girlfriend… then you would know. You would know what went on between my brother and I, it would mean I was hiding from him. Keeping secrets… and that's not something I do!" I growled.

"Kaoru… you didn't… you didn't tell him did you. Before he left." She sounded crushed. "I told you, you would regret it if you didn't tell him! And… are you telling me you were seriously insestual with your TWIN BROTHER?"

It felt as if my heart had just shattered into a million peaces. Kaoru didn't tell me. Kaoru regreted not telling me?

I grabed my bag, and the picture of ka-hikaru of the desk and smashed it between the girls feet and my own.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM YOURSELF? YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She slaped me and glared into my eyes.

At first I was still, but I must remind you that one person can only take so much. I turned to my side and hurled over a desk. Looking over the room… I started to feel dizzy, to feel hurt. It felt like the earth was spinning way to fast, and I was the only person on it. I curled into myself, and colapsed into fetal posistion.

"Why didn't you walk him out?" Tamaki shouted angrly at haruhi, while rushing to the nurses office.

"I… I didn't feel like I had the athority… Nisha-chan wan'ted to," Tamaki cut her off.

"She wanted to talk to him, even tho you know he can't handle that?" he snaped.

"Tamaki, no one expected him to react like this, none of us new exactly WHAT to expect. You shouldn't take your agrevation out on others, it was not Haruhi's fault. Kaoru acted the way he did, and we only have him to blame." Kyouya shot in. "From now on, we just need to keep a close watch on him."

Tamaki froze in place, looking up at 3rd the lybrary window.

"What's he doing up there?" haruhi asked stoping beside tamaki.

"It's not Kaoru…" Mori explained.

"Hikaru…" haruhi whispered. "how?"

"when awfull things happen to people, their sprits often get left behind." Tamaki explained. Hikaru stared down at them wearing a school uniform, looking the same as if targety had never struk.

"We may never see this again…. Or we could see it everyday till the end of high school. It depends on what he wants to do." He continueed.

"We can't let Kaoru see this." Huni exclaimed. "It would damage him beond repare."

"What would damage me beond repare?" Tamaki looked over his shoulder, at the ariving Kaoru. out of the corner of his eye he watched the ghost turn and walk away.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Haruhi asked throwing herself in his embrace.

"I'll be fine. But help me with something will you?" Kaoru sighed pulling her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't let her come near me. Ever." He ordered with all seriousnes. Haruhi smiled.

"we wont." Tamaki asured placing a hand on kaoru's shoulder. "We wont."


	2. emotionaly shattered

"Kaoru seems to remember little, but we've dealt with these kinds of things before. More than likely he's blocked out over half the events. I'm not even sure he's who he says he is." Dr. Tori explained desperately.

"I'm sure that confronting him with all he went through would be very substantial to his health. A single melt down could reverse all progress we've made. He's already had an episode at school." He added

"All I want is to ask him a few questions. I'm sure it won't be to emotionally traumatizing. We can't even find the other boy." Detective Mikishka was determined to get answers. It seemed to like there was way too much missing information to successfully pronounce the other twin dead, and if the case was that the boy were still living, he would do anything he could to ensure the other boy was brought back home safely.

The doctor frowned and shook his head. "I don't think that's very wise. He's mentally unbalanced as is."

"Look I'm sure he'd be glad to help if he knew there was a chance his brother was still alive!" Mikishka shouted.

"There's a chance He's alive? Or you haven't found his body?" Kaoru's voice startled the arguing men.

"I…I- um, Believe that your brother could still be alive… yes." The detective stuttered taken of guard.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know… but trust me; you won't want to hear it all. I personally know for a fact that my brother is… not… with us. But I will do my best to help you find his body." Hikaru sighed. He was still wearing his school uniform, breathing hard. When school let out he refused to take a ride with host club and instead made his way four mile in his home direction. By the time he hit the gate and knowtest the two extra cars in the driveway, he was already running.

"I don't think it's smart for you to relive this Kaoru." Dr. Tori sighed.

"I don't think it's smart either. But I'll do anything to have my brother back. Even if it's just his…. Remains… I want him home safely. I can't even put him to rest because the dipshits at the police department can't do their job. If this guy," he nudged a shoulder at Mikishka. "Thinks he can do better, than I'm willing to give anything. Even my sanity." It was silent for a moment, in which it looked as if Dr. Tori was trying to make a very difficult decision.

"Okay, but I would like to be present. And I'd like for you to ask one of your friends or a close family member to be present as well." The dr. exclaimed. Kaoru smiled a bit.

"when should we do this?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'de like to do it now if you don't mind." Mikishka explained.

"Oh…. I need to call someone then." Kaoru sighed. Dr. Tori flashed a confused glance.

"Why not your mother?" He asked.

"I don't want to put her through it. If she knew some of this, I don't know what she'd do." Kaoru sighed in reply.

Haruhi stepped in the shower with The stress of the last few days sleeping heavily on her shoulders. It was like something didn't add up. She knew the twins where insestual. She knew there where people at the school that knew, but as far as she knew… no one rely cared. Who would hurt Hikaru and Kaoru? Everyone loved them. Everyone. It wouldn't have been any of their fans. That she knew. But… than people would do crazy things for love.

"LOVE!" Haruhi gasped. "THAT'S IT!" She jumped to her bath robe abandoning the thought of a soothing shower, and dialed Tamaki's number.

"Hello my beautiful flower." He answered lazily, a hint of distress hanging on his voice.

"Tono, have you, or Kyuoya done a background search on Kaorus girlfriend?"she snapped urgently.

"You're brilliant Haruhi. We'll be over in twenty minutes." Tamaki replied now serious.

Exactly 15 minutes later.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he hurled himself though her door. "We couldn't find anything on her! She's as clean as a new billboard with my face on it!"

"That's just it though!" Kyuoya gasped entering the room. "It's to clean. It also says that she's been going to the school for ten years but I didn't see her in the enrollment lists until the beginning of this year." He went on handing Haruhi the computer.

"That's weird." Haruhi breathed. "Look at her parents… don't they look a little like two of the doctors at our physical exams?"

"Oh no…." Tamaki sighed, slamming his fist against his forehead. "Hikaru said two doctors walked in on him and his brother."

"It says here that her parents (Orca Helix and Mike Helix) use to study at a church in china." Kyuoya exuberated in a hushed voice. "But that's funny… the name of the church comes up as a satanic cult on Google."

"They practiced sacrifice and sin between siblings." Tamaki continued his heart sinking.

"Oh, god." Haruhi felt sick, she staggered back and fell into the seat behind her.

"That's not the worst part Haruhi…" Kyuoya sighed. "Hikaru could still be alive."

"Why did you call me?" Nisha barked aggravated. "You were calling me a bitch this morning and now you want to invite me over for emotional support? I don't know how I feel about that kao-chan." I winced at Kaoru's nickname. Before today I thought I was the only one who had called Kaoru "Kao". Then again before today I thought Kaoru was _my_ boyfriend.

"I have… I have to answer some questions about what happened… and you ARE supposed to be my _girlfriend_. Right?" I snapped.

"So you want me to sit beside you and hold your hand while you through another fit?" Nisha glared with one eye brow raised.

"If you don't mind…" I chuckled. Nisha's expression softened.

"Okay, okay." She gushed. "Right now?"

"Yes"

"The detective is already inside?"

"Yes."

"And your doctor?"

"YES, now can we please get a move on?" I smiled.

"Okay, as long as you don't call me a bitch again in your life time." Nisha agreed playfully punching me on the shoulder. I wonder how much longer I can keep this up. I know she helped in my brother's murder, and I'm going to get my revenge. If it's the last thing I do before I go insane… or become a human shell. But first I'll touchier her with the retelling of what she did to me. What she did to us.

"Hikaru…. Where are you?" It was whispered, no more silent than a whisper, but still most defiantly a cry.

(sorry about the cliff hanger ;D I'm still desiding weather to keep kaoru alive or to let him die. I'm thinkning I'll let him die…. Oh and for those of you that didn't catch the drift of whats happening. Hikaru isn't speeking in past tence now because he's about to finaly tell you what rely happened when bad went to worse. ) p.s I do not own any characters except for those that I made up. I do not own Google or high school host club.


	3. two tips

I hate her. I hate everything about her. Because I know she touched him. I know she touched me, and I know she knows what she did. Her voice so early familiar, her hands, long slender and cold, her flesh soft, her mouth warm. I hate her. Everything about her.

"Let's start with why you were still in the school after closing time." Detective Mikishka began.

"We were studying, in the library." I answered coolly. Even with that mask of innocents on her face, but I watched Nisha secretly squirm in her seat. It took everything in be not leap at her with my hands around her neck and squeeze until the blood vessels in her eyes popped. I imagined it… The room covered in her blood. It turned me on slightly but I fought it. I must never become attracted to this girl.

"When did you realize you were not alone in the library?" He continued.

"I'd like to just tell you… you can ask questions when I'm finished if you don't mind." I explained urgently. That was it... that was the moment I knew for sure, that Nisha was one of the bitches who hurt him. Who hurt us.

* * *

><p>"Did you call him?" Haruhi called as she rushed down he apartment stairs towards the waiting limo.<p>

"We both tried, his phone is off!" Kyuoya answered back.

"Mori and Huney are on their way to the Hitachiin manner now." Tamaki added.

"Then so are we." Haruhi sighed as she closed the car door behind her. Tamaki's hands were shaking. If Nisha was one of the perps involved, than Kaoru already knew. He had to. The one thing he had been focusing on since he was admitted to the hospital was finding the murders, and avenging Hikaru. It was all he talked about. Why did he not see it before. Kaoru's voice repeated threw his head like a broken record; "Keep her away from me." "Keep her away from me." "Keep her away from me." "Keep her away from me."

~~ Tamaki's memmorie: Two weeks previously ~~

"Tamaki, I feel like you're the only person I can trust." Kaoru laid spron out on a hospital bed. The blinds where closed and the door shut and locked behind them. The room was gray, like if a rain cloud had taken shelter inside Kaoru's heart, and souhl. Tamaki knew that what he was about to hear would not be sain. He knew that Kaoru was ill, but he would listen. And take note to Kaoru's expression. Tamaki didn't trust the doctors but wasn't quite sure why. Part of him wished he could take Kaoru home and nurse him back to health himself.

"You can always trust me, Kaoru; I'm like your father." Tamaki smiled.

"I won't tell you what happened to me. I haven't even spoken to anyone but you, and I don't plan to just yet. I can't talk sometimes… and other times I talk too much." Kaoru sighed.

"I understand I won't tell a soul. Whatever you say now stays between us." Tamaki promised.

"I remember." Kaoru looked down at his drink, as if trying to see his memories in the watter. "I remember her voice. I remember her smell and her…. Her hands." Kaoru shuddered as he spoke. "I know she's a student at our school, I just don't know who. When I figure it out, I WILL, avenge my brother. If it's the very last thing a do alive."

"he already knows." Tamaki breathed. "Haruhi… baby, he already knows.."

"Tono calm down there's no way he could have figured it out on his own." Haruhi soothed.

"You don't understand, he'll kill her!" Tamaki gasped. The car stopped abruptly jolting the host club against their seat belts. Tamaki shot a worried glance at Kyuoya. Understanding Tamaki's concern Kyuoya shook his head.

"What's going on up there?" Kyuoya asked tapping on the glass that separated them from the driver.

"Traffic sr." The British drive answered unknowingly. Haruhi turned to tell Tamaki everything was going to be alright. But by the time her first silable ;eft her tounge, she was stairing at an empty seat, and Tamaki's door was open, and he and Kyuoya were half way down the street.

"I'll meet you there than!" she yelled before slamming the door. Haruhi wondered silently why Kyuoya didn't just order a police escort.

* * *

><p>"One thing you must understand is that I will never be ashamed of the feelings I had for my brother." I explained hesitantly. "I love him with every part of my existence, and if I told you we were not sexually active than I would be lying. I don't lie detective Mikishka."<p>

"I understand. Do call me Miki, please." The detective announced.

"Miki." I smiled. I wasn't smiling at him but at the suspense I was causing for little Nisha.

"We were in the office room, and there were hooded figures watching us. I was getting redressed, when I called them to our attention." Part of me wanted to screw up the story. I wanted someone to know who I was. I was me, and I was most certainly NOT dead. The other half told me to take this seriously, and tell it from Kaoru's point of view. But the first part of me won. It would take them days to figure out what rely happened, but now… they will.

"we fought but there was four of them, and only two of us. Besides two of them were stronger men. The others were women. first, they taped our heads together, so it was like we were looking into eachother's souls." I closed my eyes remembering like it was last night, or even only an hour ago.

*We tried to fight. It was no use… they we're strong… to strong. They taped our heads together so that my eyes where on his.

"I love you brother." He whispered, then he kissed me. Deep and passionate, like he would never see me again.

"AH THEIR DESCUSTING!" IT was a woman's voice. Her words crashed down on us like iron clubs. Than an earsplitting crack, and the first break on my leg. I screamed.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Kaoru's voice rang out like a church bell.

"Oh would you rather go first than, young man?" Even though his face was covered I could see his crooked smile, I'll never forget his voice. Then the second man turned the gun on Kaoru's thigh and pulled the trigger. My heart skipped.

"NO, don't stop, hurt me! HURT ME PLEASE!" I cried desperately, trying to break the restraints tied around my wrists. They laughed, all four of them, and first woman pulled my boxers back around my ankles, the second did the same to Kaoru. I tried to ignore the pain in my leg to comfort Kaoru. He was crying so hard. I tried to be strong. I really did.

The first woman kissed the second man and unhooked his belt, I couldn't see behind me but im sure the other two were doing the same.

"No… NO HE"S NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE YOU'L HURT HIM!" Kaoru shouted struggling against our hold. I looked at him in confusion, and threw his tears I understood. They were going to rape us, and they were going to do it dry. The men pulled us both to our knees, and tied our hands above out heads, we were using each other for support. The women lit candles around the room, and drew a circle on the floor around us in a red ink labeled "sheep blood". Her hands were so cold, she lifted our penises so that the tips touched, and the other woman used a glass dropper to insert a white serum inside our shafts, taking care to insert them at the same time. It burned, and then it felt cool. Then suddenly the blood rushed to my penis instantly hardening my iterated member.

(I do not own host club. Okay so some of the ritual I've made up, other stuff I looked up online. I love google. Lol I have to work so I'll start on the next chapter later. It might be today it might be tomorrow. Sorry for the cliff hanger, and that this chap. is so short. )


	4. what crawled up your ass and died?

(I do not own ohshc, Prepare yourselves this a very good chapter ;) )

Watch them run watch them run

But they can't save their son

He's already gone

He'll be dead by dawn

Watch them run watch them run

This game is to much fun

To end like this,

Keep it going, keep it going

Keeping you unknowing

Watch them run,

This game is so much fun

"play a game? What kind of game?" Dr. Tori asked tearfully.

"The, which one is Hikaru game."

Pain, searing hot, stretching, wet pain. Our tears mixed together, and even after climax, they did not stop. Blood dripped from our still erect penises and collected in a bowl underneath us.

"HELP!" we chorused in unison, but no one came. "HELP!" we pleaded, no one came. "HELP!" we called desperately no one came…. Except for our predators.

"Little fuckers still haven't had enough." The first man growled as he stood.

"good." The second woman smiled. "That means we can finish the ritual this time."

I gulped, the first woman was coming at us with a knife. Kaoru whimpered.

"look." I whispered softly. "There is a good chance,"

"one of us wont make it alive." He finished.

"I want you to know." I cried.

"I love you." We cried together. The men pulled the duck tape from our heads, and tilted our heads backward by pulling at our hair. The women poured our blood into equal quantities while chanting some strange language. Slowly they walked toward us, and the men opened our mouths. Sweet tangy blood flowed down my throat, like a river of tears. When the choking stoped, I could feel the gun pointed at my head. I was sure he would kill me.

"If you move We WILL kill your brother." I heard her say. I heard Kaoru whimper, and then I heard him scream. And then our heads were together again. And i… I was inside him, and they were inside both of us, making us move together.

"Avenge my death brother…. I love you… I'm sorry." Kaoru cried, blood gushed from the seams of his mouth. Finally it happened… like a mirror. Good, turned to bad, turned to worse, turned to tragedy.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the poison, or the pain. It wasn't when they cut off his member, or made us drink our own blood and semen. It wasn't. It was… when I was going inside and out of him that killed him. I killed him." I was frozen, tears silently streamed down my cheeks, and I could feel the break of my sanity leaking.<p>

"Kaoru, it wasn't your fault." Dr. Tori cooed. At the mention of Kaoru's name a curled into myself, lifting my knees to my chest. still not before glancing at a horrified Nisha. She was almost green.

"Oh, my…. I have to go home…. Now… I'm so sorry Hika-Kaoru." She rushed out the door, and I jumped up.

"Why so soon?" I growled through my tears. "are you going to tell your devil worshipers they have the wrong twin?" I called after her.

"Kaoru, you're white!" Dr. Miki exclaimed disturbed. He was to late. I was already hitting the floor. The last thing I heard was my mother screaming. "Where is the blood coming from?"

* * *

><p>Tamaki fell to his knees at the Hitachiin gate, right as Nisha was driving away from the parking lot. Kyuoya fell behind him.<p>

"Do. You. Hear. An ambulance?" He gasped threw breaths of air.

"Yeah." Tamaki sighed. "I do." They exchanged glances, and got right back up, moving as quickly as possible toward the Hitachiin's door step.

"Tamaki! He just wouldn't stop bleeding!" Mrs. Hitachiin wailed. "They don't know what's wrong with him." Tamaki scanned the room, there was blood. A lot of blood, and Kaoru was lying unconscious.

"No… no.." Kyuoya gasped falling to a chair conveniently placed by the door.

"Kaoru… we can't lose you to." Tamaki cried falling to his knees placing his head in his hands.

"No, I meant my iPhone died, but Kaoru being hurt is sad to." Kyouya gasped eyeing the blood. Tamaki glared up at him.

"Your friend could be dyeing, and you're concerned for your phone?" Haruhi barked as she rushed in the room to Kaoru.

"Dont be a a drama queen...I said I was upset about that to!" Kyuoya insisted, tossing the phone out the neerest open window. He was ignored.

"This is all my fault." Mrs. hitachiin cryed. "I knew about the boys. It started at an early age. Thier father told me it must me a codependancy disorder. We thought if we tryed to stop it... Oh IT'S MY FAULT!" Haruhi put an arm around her shoulder, peting her hair in a comferting manner.

"Take his pants off." Detective Miki demanded. Haruhi pulled Kaoru's blood drench pants to his ankles.

"oma god." Tamaki's face pailed. he was reminded instantly of the rejected cartoon video on youtube, the twins had mede him watch last month. he half expected Kaoru to gump up and start crying; "MY ANUS IS BLEEDING!" Of coarse that would be compleatly redundant.

"If we dont get him to a hospital in less than twenty minets he'l have a heart attack and die." Dr. miki explained. Kyaoya cursed aloud.

"THIS IS WHY MY IPHONE DIEING IS A BAD THING!" His voice shook with tears, as the ambulance stormed in. Lifting Kaoru onto a whight stretcher. Detective miki spoke ergantly to the doctors. than promptly turned to Tamaki.

"His brother is alive Mr. souh." detective miki sighed. "this is a desaster. If Kaoru dosen't stay alive we cant find Hikaru."

"why would Kaoru lie?" tamaki gulped.

"i don't think he was lieing." Miki explained jotting down a few notes.

"what do you know that i dont?" Tamaki's eyes narrowed in suspision.

"Ask him yourself." the detective chuckled. "if you have a week stomic, you should ask him to spare the details."

"why are you telling me this?" Tamaki choked.

"because i don't know him well enough to keep him alive." Miki sighed, he turned to leave, but as his hand was on the door frame he turned to sqare Tamaki in the eye. "I almost forgot."

Miki handed him a papper buissnes card. "please call me when kaoru is we- update me on his condition..." than he was gone.


	5. don't move

Everything started to fade. as i het the ground. I could feel blood red and hot tricling down my legs, moving into a slow flood. I already knew what happend. I already know why. I know i should have told some one about my symptoms. but i felt it was insupieriar to the task at hand. I'd rather just die, honestly. Everything waying on my mind just seems to hold me in place. unmovable, hardly caring about anything else. call me obsessed. your probably right.

Days before Detective Miki had shown up on my door step, i had found kaoru's diary. As much as i hate to admit it, there were so many things about my brother i didn't know.

For example, his reasons behind having a girlfriend. As unobservent and in my own little world as i was, i neglected to knowtes how many people were begining to susspect us of our relationship. If mother found out we both know we'd be ruined. As exsepting as the host club was, the only person close enough to actualy know about us was haruhi, and by some strange twist in fate Tamaki had figured it out well towrds the end of our last year in middle school. That much I could figure out myself. But it wasn't enough.

I had to find out everything. i wanted to know what made koaru, kaoru. What made me, me.

not that i didn't know. i just wanted to know every thing that seperated us. Everything he kept secret. I was serprised to know just how much there realy was. I guess everyone keeps secrets. everyone lies sometimes. Even I lied. Once i told Kaoru there were monsters in his closet when we were six, so that he would sleep with me in my room. Of coarse eventualy we made our two rooms into one by knocking out the wall that seperated us.

I knew he was hiding somthing... I can't imagen why though. I thought he knew i trusted him over anyone else...I thought he trusted me. Knew me better than anyone. than i guess he did. maybe thats why he didn't say anything. maybe he thought it would hurt me. he was right. it hurt... but it hurt more knowing that now. Now i can't realy do anything about it. Now he was gone. I couldn't hold hiim. Or comfort him. I couldn't help him. now. the opertunity for justice was gone. What hurts the most is knowing that if i had only found this sooner... maybe...

* * *

><p>Dear otis, (otis? wtf? my brother called his diary otis? Like devils rejects Otis? thats freeking awesome...)<p>

Tamaki asked about my bruses today... I didn't know what to tell him. so i said Hika kicked me out of bed again. Yeah, I know I lied... I just don't want Nii-chan (thats me again) To find out where i've been the last few nights. He'd never speek to me again.(is that so?) I don't even realy know myself anymore... Mori, he's so forceul, and strong. He hurts me. Would Hikaru beleave me if i told him? would he care? probably... i just dont want anyone to get hurt its better this way. (no..)

Dear Otis,

I wonder how Mori found out about Hika and I. Maybe he's just realy obsurvant. his black mail is flauless. If I tell hikaru, he'll lie and say i wanted it. (Imma kill Mori, literaly.) I guess it takes one to know one, you know?(no i dont) Every night around 11:30 i get a text from mori telling me to meet him in his bedroom(oh hell nah). when he's finished, he hands me $400, and make me leave(verry angry face). sometime i still heve sweat, and jucis on me. Other times a lot of damige is more in the back of my throught.(gag) Last night both Hunny sempi, and Mori sempi where there... I... (insert tearstains on this page)

Dear Otis,

Mom caught me comeing in the door at 3am this morning. I was scared that Hikaru might be up. he wasn't, but there was a bowl of melted strawberry icecream melted by our bed... and he was hugging my pillow... It looked like he had been crying. he had dry tear stains down his cheek, and his hair was all ruffeled. It was sad, but still kinda cute. I took a picture with my phone. It is now my background.

Mom grounded me, and told me if she ever found Hikaru sobbing like a babby in our bedroom again, she'd move me across the univers, and i'de be sleeping with an alian woman from mars. I asked her how many holes the mars woman would have... lol she said twenty and every hole would be infected with the herpys virus, and billions of sharp, shark like teeth. That dosen't sound to plesent. After her lecture, and a quick shower, i climed into bed with my brother, and wraped my arms around him. I hate lieing to you , my nii-chan...

(I remember that night so clrearly. i woke up and Kaoru was gone. ran to my mom's room crying like a babby. i thought that aliens had ubducted him. Than we saw that the car was gone and i went bolistic. Mom took me out to get cookie dow and strawberry icecream. i ait all the cookie dow raw, and hardly touched the icecream. Mom rubbed my back untill I fell asleep. When i woke up Kaoru had cleaned the room and passed out holding my head against his neck. it was only a week before we made the suden dission to study late in the lybrary.)

Dear Otis,

I havent been to Mori's in almost a month. Hikaru stays up untill he's sure that I'm asleep. It makes it narly imposible to sneek out. Even if i wanted to.

that was the last entery... that was the morning before... And there was not one line about a girlfriend. But now as soon as im out of the hospital bed imma beat the shit out of Mori.

* * *

><p>I peeked threw my eye lids, nothing realy visible but siluats of people standing above me. I could here parts and jumbles of what their saying. but my mind was to scrambled to comprehend word, to actualy make sence of the. What happened? Were was I? Were's Hikaru? HIKARU!<p>

it all came falling back on me. I could see Hikaru's eyes fadeing as i flew in and out of consciocness. I could taist the blood and vomit in my mouth before it even came up. it must have boosted my brian because now i could hear them.

"hold him down, he can't be squirming around while im preforming sergery." one man ordered.

images came in blers. everything fuzzy. slowly developing into pictures that would stop in front of my eyes sit for a bit and fade away. There was a burning sick feeling inbetween my legs, and an undescribable pooling. I reconized the pooling as stiches. my legs were spered so that my leg acked miserably where they had been broken. they were sewing me back together... only who were _they_. Than i heard her... I knew that voice from somewere. light and airy, like an insane baloon traveling at speeds to high to describe. I reached to my side, searching franticly for my brother. There was a bang, and a peircing pain shot threw my right shoulder. They shot me. They shot me again. Why am i still alive? How am i alive. i could have sworn I was dead, and numb about twenty seconds ago. My prostate seemed to be on fire. And than i remembered why. I remembered the knifee slicing threw my skin, dismembering such a vital part to my body. I remember Hikaru being forced in and out of the make shif hole that once was home to my penis. Aparently they had second thoughts on changing my fucking gender because now i could feel every stich that shot threw my boddy. my nurves were acting like bursts of lightning. shooting from my toes to my brain. I diddn't tell him... I didn't tell him.

"he's alive?" mrs. Hitachiin gasped quitly.

"Yes but bairly counsciouse, and verry tierd." Dr. Shnoz explained.

"Well whats wrong with him? what happend?" She sqeeled acusingly.

"he has a swolen prostate glan, and a torn anus. hepititus b, and two hemroids. Theres a huge posibility he could ubtain crones desease in the future. The delays in diegnoses from the last time he was here, was because of a chart mix up." Dr. Shnozz looked down guiltily. "I shouldn't have asigned his fragile case to a rooky. im so sorry. i could have done something sooner, had i went threw the case, myself."

"can i see him?" Mrs. Hitachiin's voice was motherly and tender, despite the agressive anger she felt for the horible dr. standing in frount of her.

"you can see him. But i can't garentee a conversation. perhaps three to four words." The Dr. seemed to growel.

"Dr. i realize that he is your pationt. and that you could loose your job. but i dont think you realize. you'll loose much more than that," she nudged downward in the genral direction of the dr.s enatimy. " If you do not let me in Kaoru's room." she spat. The Dr. pailed.

"right this way maddem." he weezed.

I was dead for fifteen minuts. Enough time for my demons to get into thier black rape van, and shock my heart back to life. They left my brother bleeding to death and clinging to death in the middle of the circle they drew around us.

Inside the van, the sewed my torn member back on, and pummped me full of enough videmins and drugs to keep me sustained, and parilized. But i could still feel every bit of pain. I passed out therty minuts after comeing back to life, than woke up latter chained naked to a bed... three months later..

"there you are sleepy head!" there's her voice again. she'd say that everytime i woke up. that voice i cant place. At first i thought i was blind... thats what they told me. I still didn't know thier names so i named them myself. The first girl, the one with the fermiliar voice. I named her Baybe, because she reminded me of the girl from devils regects. I named the osecont woman mama, because she reminded me of the woman from hous of a thousand courpsus. The first man i named dr. saten, because he was the one who preformed surgary on me. the last one a male, i named tini, because he hardly ever said a word. eventualy they took out the black contacts. I reallized how close the names favored my makeshift cast. All exsept tini, who looked more like Capten spawlding. I was living in a satanic night mare... I'll never be able to watch rob zombie again. And think it was my favorate horor saga before now.

I was in a girls bedroom, prbably Baybe's. i was literaly shackled to the pink wall, or to the bed, nearly all the time. sometimes i was aloud to eat by myself. Ocasionaly I'de get real food. other times i was on a diet of my own blood and semon, pluss a good amount necisary vitemans... It's true. It realy dose taist difrent depending on what you eat.


End file.
